iCan Keep a Secret
by DeMented-MinX
Summary: "Look, we don't have to go out." "What the hell are you talking about." "Just let me kiss you whenever I want. And I won't tell a soul." "Like friends with benefits?" "Tame benefits, of course...unless you beg me to deflower you."
1. iCant Believe I Just Did That

**Sorry... I fixed the first chapter though, so you get read it now**

**Chpter 1**- _iCant Believe I Tid That_ (**wow, how befiting**)

* * *

>Sam couldn't believe it. She had done it, the unthinkable. She had actually kissed Freddy and inevitably ruined what little friendship they managed to develop. It all started yesterday when Carly, her supposed, best friend decided that she had a crush and was hell bent on figuring out who it belonged to. Actually, if you wanted to get technical, it was because of Fred-weird and his stupid ass face machine.<p><p>

Really, could you seriously even count what she felt for the computer dweeb under the category of a crush? Mostly she just wanted to torture him and make a complete mockery out of his pathetic existence. After each belittling insult though, he'd look at her with that defiant glare, his surprisingly soft lips set and ready to form and insult that would leave her blood boiling and yet all she could think as a comeback was how very adorable he was.

That blasphemous thought would be the start of the un-mistakingly disgusting ache that was sure to form in her chest. Then she'd hear it, the stupid insignificant voice in the furthest, deepest, darkest recesses of her mind that said "_**God, why won't you notice me**_?".

Who wast she kidding? She didn't have a crush on Freddie , no, she was in full blown- I can only think of you- slit my wrist and cry over you- love with the guy. And yesterday on the rooftop just outside of that classroom, she had admitted this, just after kissing him.

Boy did he kiss her back... more like made out! There was that cursed voice again, reminding her of the man that a loose like Fred-dork really was. Her face heated as the distinct image of her and Freddie came in to her minds eye. His body- a very nice body might she add- practically molded for her own, was so close, that she could feel his heart thundering against her chest.

Still despite this fact, his hands were so steady. It was almost as if he had been planning that very moment all the way down to each breathless kiss, each tug of her blond hair, or each gentle command he would order, before she completely loss all brain capacity from his touch, leaving her helpless in his arms.

"What the hell, Sam!", ripped out of her memory, the blond peered at her mother. Six feet tall, the older Pucket leered down at her less accomplished daughter, a frown set into the wrinkles on her face. "Shouldn't you be in school?".

"Shouldn't you be passed out some where?".

"Don't get smart with me.". They both stood in silence tossing the other a death glare that said "_why don't you just leave me the hell alone_", but sadly the moment ended when the younger of the blonds phone sprang to life. Not even bothering to check the I.D Sam answered ignoring her mothers annoyed speech on how rude she was being.

"What do you want", she growled, clearly not listening to the woman and thus proving that she _was_ rude and didn't give a damn.

"Is that how you speak to your crush?".

Sam paled at the sound of his voice. Freddie. If she didn't immediately looked down at the word DOUCHE splayed across her screen she would have just pretended that he had a wrong number, but knowing who was on the other lined caused her to do something even more stupid.

She hung up.

"I don't even know why I bother to even talk to you, just get out of my face". She chose not to tell her mother that she was in 'her' room. At the moment, she really didn't want to hear the crazy woman's constant bitching. So, she actually did as she was told for once and left, after of course, giving her self a once over in her full length mirror.

She wanted to try something new today, so instead of the baggy clothes she normally would wear, she put on a tight black formfitting shirt outlined with Coonel Sanders on the front holding a bucket of, her favorite, chicken. Red suspenders with a small white line going down the middle held up her tan knee knockers that hugged all of her curves.

Unlike Carly, Sam had a more developed body, but because of her friend she never wanted to show it off. She was tough, but she also didn't want to look fat next to her unbelievably thin best friend. Today though, she wanted to try something different. A sly smirk slithered onto her face... maybe Freddy would... she killed the thought before it could pollute her mind even further.

She was Samantha Pucket fore Pete's sake. She didn't give a damn how Freddy felt or what he thought about her outfits. He was a total nube, someone she barely wanted, but was forced to associate herself with and the kissed they just happened to share together, didn't mean squat to her.

With those final words of encouragement Sam stepped out on the front stoup of her shitty apartment with a smile on her face. That was until her gaze fell on none other that Fredward Bensen himself in all his geek glory.


	2. iPropose a Deal

**Wow, I did_ NOT _know that so many people would respond to this Fanfic. I just want to say thank you to all of you for being kind enought to read and review this story... you all are amasing. Thank you. **

** Now, in this following chapter you will see why my story is different from the show... specially in Freddie's character... don't get angry with me please, but if you are, leave a commit. Flame or not, I will appreciate all.**

** Also you need to know the following: Italisied (can't spell) words such as: **_such as_** are thoughts within all my characters... Italisied and bolded words such as:_ such as_ is the lovely voice in Sam's mind that acts like an ass backwards concience.**

** On that note, Get to reading... I like this part!**

**Chapter 2- iPropose a Deal**

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing here Fred-wimp?". Sam hissed, ignoring the pounding of her heart. She chose to categorize that small mysterious effect within her body under fear. The boy of her disdain merely grinned.<p>

"How sweet Sam, you missed me." She scoffed.

"No I didn't, you looser. Now go to school."

"Wow you missed me _and_ you care about where I am."

"You know what Fred-dick, you're really starting to piss me off." He held a hand over his "wounded" heart in mock pain.

"Sammy that hurts!" She tried not to melt at the sound of his voice.

"Well that's what I live for... and don't call me that."

"But I think its cute", she lost the feeling in her toes. Strange how such a prick could have that effect on her by just saying such a pansy ass word like _cute_. "And it's nice to know that I mean that much to you."

"You don't mean shit to me, Freddie". She chose not to call him any goofy nick name. Maybe if he saw how serious she was, he wouldn't tease her about yesterday. Maybe he'd even give up on her and rekindle his sick, weird and just plain creepy fetish for Carly. Then every thing could just go back to normal and she could make his life a living hell again, instead of the other way around.

"Then why did you kiss me?" _Damn, I should have saw that coming._ Oh well, she'd simply lie to him like she always did when ever she felt like they were getting a little too close.

"Easy, I wanted to shut you up. Lord knows I didn't want to waste away listening to your girlie ass rant on- what was it again?" she chuckled dryly "yea, love". He huffed.

"Then why didn't you push me away?". She shrugged off a shiver. She knew good in well why she hadn't pushed him away. It was simple really. Freddie had completely sucked her in with those lips of his, it would have been impossible.

"I was feeling pretty desperate, I'm sure every girl you ever dated felt the same way, so you shouldn't be surprised".

"What a fucked up thing to say", Sam literally stopped in her tracks. Did she hear wrong or did Fredward Benson actually drop the _F_ bomb? Before she could even ask, he had her pressed up against an alley wall, his lips dangerously near her on. "But I don't believe a word of it". His warm breath, sweet smelling, brushed against her skin sending chills tumbling down her spine.

"What are you d-doing?"

"What do you think, Puckett?", his tongue jutted out, softly swiping across her bottom lip, before he stole her breath away in a deep kiss. She almost forgot how good it felt, his tongue, playing against hers, his mouth soft yet firm and knowing. Then there was those hands, clasp about her hips and lazily fingering circles on her pelvic. It was all so mind numbing that before she could even fully appreciate it, Freddie was gone and the moment was over.

"No", she whined softly, almost needy. He merely grabbed her hands and placed it on his well defined chest. God, where did it come from, this sudden attraction she had for him? When did he, the guy she found so utterly repulsive become so damn hot?

"If you don't want this, then push me away", he laid his forehead on hers, his chocolate eyes burning flames of want into her blue ones "push me away and I'll never touch you again". She ignored that fact that her fingers were digging into his jacket, foolishly pulling him even closer to her. Sam wanted nothing to do with Fredward Benson, but she couldn't imagine never being able to taste his lips again.

Nope, she had to have him, at least until he realized that they were completely wrong for each other or until both there hearts were left in pieces.

Carly stood gleefully at her locker, anxiously waiting on her friend Sam in hopes that yesterday had played out perfectly with Jack. She could just tell from the moment Sam took that test that she was smitten for the guy. Of course, Sam always had to be extra difficult when it came to these things, which kind of made since being that most the guys they dated were cheesy waz sleaze bags- _oh how I love Keenan and his cool use of words_. Still, nothing would have prepared her for what she saw. Slightly teased hair, puffy red lips, flush face. Sam had all the signs of a woman who had been kissed and from the look of it, well. Carly gushed, she needed to know absolutely everything.

"What happened to you _girl_?", the brunette ask all too excitedly.

_Quick Sam, think of something. _"Guess what". Sam growled, trying to make her voice as angry as possible. Carly opened her mouth to speak, but the blond cut her off "I woke up late so I couldn't do my hair, all I had for breakfast was a freeze pop and I had to run to school". Carly tried not to look so disappointed at this.

"Well, what about yesterday... did anything happen yesterday?" Sam punched her in the arm. "Ow."

"Yea, something happened yesterday." This time around the anger was legit. "Y_ou _locked me on the roof thing with that cheese ball Fred-doof."

"Wha...

"Don't whaaaa me Carly."

"But what about Jack?" Sam shrugged. The name didn't ring any bells.

"Jack?", she smirked "Carly do you have crush?"

"NO!", the smaller girl said a little too loudly.

"Chill bro, I was just askin'."

"No, I mean... _NO_, you do!" Sam sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh, come on Carls not this again".

"Yeah this!", Carly pulled same closer as if whatever she was going to say was only between them. "I know you like Jack, you don't have to hide it from me?".

"Is that even his name? I thought it was Luis". Both girls thought about it.

"Yea, you know what, I don't even know it".

"Me either", Sam wondered aloud.

"Wow Sam, and you'd think that if you liked the guy you'd bother to learn his name". Once again, the taller girl found her self sighing. _And I'm the natural blond_.

"See that's just the thing. I don't like Luis... Jack... ah you get what I mean". With that, the bell rung separating the two. Carly watched as her friend left for what she hoped would be class. _If you don't like what's his face... then who?_

Sam walked away from Carly feeling both accomplished and like an ass. Carly was her _best_ friend, so why did she lie to her? **_Maybe because nobody can know about the truth between you and Freddie._** There was that wretched voice again, yet this time, she actually agreed with what it was saying. The strange thing she shared with Freddie had to be kept under wraps and after their little discussion this morning they had come to an agreement.

_She pulled Freddie closer to her. "I can't..." it was just that simple, she couldn't push him away, not when his body was just in her reach. "...but this, would never work out". _

_ "Why", he ask, slipping in another chaste kiss that left her weak in the knees. Funny how when it came to him, corny lines like that actually happened to her. _

_ "Well, for starters I hate you". He kissed her again, this time letting his mouth linger, just for a moment before he pulled back. "I just want to torture you... break your spirit, you know, that kind of thing". _

_ "Damn, your evil". _

_"And you're too good.." **for me. ** He raised a brow at this, deciding not to answ__er, but to delve his tongue in her mouth. She welcomed him, snaking her fingers into his soft brown hair and pulling him closer to her, if only to explore him for just a second longer. _

_ Damn he was a good kisser. With his technical eye for detail, it was the little things he did that made everything worth wild. A small flick of his tongue, a rough bite on the lip, a soft kiss to alive the subtle pain and the tickle of his fingers as they glided across her skin. It all was too much for her, yet not enough. It was plesantly frustrating, but everything she felt for Freddie was a sick mixture of pleasure and pain. _

_ "Look", he breathed, "we don't have to go out". Now it was her turn to ask the questions._

_ "What the hell are you talking about". Freddie smirked. _

_ "Just let me kiss you whenever I want. And I won't tell a soul". _

_ "Like friends with benefits?". _

_ "Tame benefits, of course", he somehow manage to pull her even closer to him "...unless you beg me to deflower you". Sam rolled two blue eyes before pushing Freddie away from her. _

_ "Yuck, Benson... I would never want you like that". He didn't answer, merely choosing to use his final words in order to seal the deal. _

_ "So Puckett, what do you say?" Sam looked over her shoulder at the man who started what would soon be a complete disaster. _

__ "Yeah, I'm game." __

* * *

><strong>Okay... That's Chapter two! Feel free to review... or review and don't worry, I take annonymous (can't speel) ones too. Sorry guy's I can't spell to save my cats right nut, but if you have any disgrssions, feel free to tell me in a review.<strong>

** In other words, just review... "All things lead to reviwing", the author said in a drone, zumby like voice as if she could actually hipnotize her audience... yeah, I fuked those words all up, but wouldn't it be cool if you could control ppl. it reminds me of that poor bastard on supernatural in season two... And now i'm rambling... Review to shut me up lol**

**Review! lol I love you all for reading... pay me all mind. That made me sound a little douchie... ah well, review if you do or don't think so.**

** "Now you're just being annoying", I said to myself.**

** "But-**

** "No", I interupted "just stop while you still have some dignity." And with that. this A.U is done, but not without one last overly obnocious (ignore the pathetic attempt to spell the previous word) plea for you to REVIEW.**


	3. iHave No Other Options

**Hello fello fanfiction obsessed readers! First off, I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing, favoriting and alerting... This is truly inspiring! I never had such a large amount of support in a story before and i am truly amazed at the outcome of this story. I only hope you can enjoy what is soon to come in the future.**

**After of months (not at all) of hard work (moderate work) in a dank and dark cave (or my closet) I have made gold, GOLD I TELL YOU!**

**Behold...**

**Chapter 3- iHave No Other Options**

* * *

><p>"Urg, Didn't I tell you not to come home today." Sam could only gape at the woman who claimed to be her mother.<p>

"No." The older blond scoffed.

"Well, that sounds like a personal problem to me." _You're a real bitch you know that, right?_

"So, I can't come home?"

Pam, glared down at her daughter as if the answer was just the most obvious thing in the world. "Not, while Joey is here", she muttered, leaning on the post and successfully blocking Sam's view of her mothers... company."He's Italian and I can't have him thinking I got any kids."

_Scratch that, you're a fucking evil she devil._"Where am I supposed to go?"

"Why the hell you askin' me that? Figure it out!" With that, the hunter green door was slammed in her face.

"Screw you too", Sam mumbled, making sure to stay quiet enough for her mother not to hear. Now what the hell am I going to do? The initial thought was go to Carly's and any other day Sam would have jumped on that bandwagon, but after this morning she knew that Carly (A.K.A The Prior) would never stop her persistent questions regarding Sam's mystery crush on Leo or whatever the hell his name was.

_Why does she have to know every little detail about me anyway? _ **_Because, she's you're best friend. _** The voice was right, but damn. Now she really had no where to go.

**_Oh, but you do._**

Sam scoffed._Oh yeah, where?_

**_To Freddie's_**.

Sam cringed at the thought. There was absolutely not a chance in hell that she was actually going to to do that.

**_Why not?_**

_I don't know, maybe because I don't want to be around him._Was it strange that she could actually here her inner voice laugh.

_**Sam, Don't lie to me. I know what you're really feeling.**_

_You don't know shit, voice, now shut up._Grabbing her cell, the blond searched for option two. This was ridiculous, she was Sam Fucking Puckett dammit and Mama had lots more friends then just Carly and Fred-dork. She went into her contacts and tried not to be depressed by the list.

**CARLY. ** Nope

**DOUCHE. ** Hell no.

**GIBBY. ** She couldn't imagine being alone in a room with that wierdo without punching him in the face.

**MELANIE. ** She didn't want anything to do with her all too perfect sister.

**MOLIE FACE. ** Lubert! Why was he even in her phone? The rest was filled with her family members who were now either in jail or on parole which led her back to her initial problem. Where to go? Can't believe I'm doing this, she thought as she went back up to his number.

"Hello", Sam could tell just by the way that he answered that he had no clue who was on the other end.

"I'm coming over." Hanging up before she could go back on her word, Sam glared at the CALL ENDED typed across the screen. God she hated this, hated that she felt as if she couldn't breath whenever he spoke to her and hated that she didn't seem to have that same effect on him. Since when did that jerk faced geek get that kind of power over her?

Are you really that oblivious or are you just in extreme denial?

She decided not to answer to the evil voice that was seriously starting to piss her off. No, She'd just make her way over to hell where Freddie would probably torture her till her mom got done with... Joey. Since when did I start taking crap from Freddie anyway. Yeah, ever since that cursed kiss, she'd been sounding like a little pussy. Fuck that, once I see Fred-worm I'm going to kick his ass, filled with a rush of fury, Sam made her way over to Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

><p>"Freddie, I'm going out for a bit."<p>

Looking up from his computer, the brunette raised a brow at his mother. _Okay, why are you telling me?_

"Don't you give me that look, young man. I just don't want you to be scared when you realize that I'm gone". Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Ma, I'm seventeen, I think I can handle being alone."

Marissa Benson glared down at her son."You sure about that? I'm gonna be gone for a few hours."

To his utter dismay, he was actually kind of curious as to what would have her gone for so long, but knowing that one simple question would lead her to believe that he wanted her back sooner kept his mouth firmly shut. So, Freddie just nodded and went back to his computer, making sure to blurt out a generic "I love you", before she left. He pretended to be doing something important until he heard her close the front door before he picked up his previous web page. Facebook. It was needless to say that his mom would have had either A) a heart attack or B) nagged him to death if she knew he had one. So he lied, said he didn't, and just went on it whenever she was in another room. looking at his instant message, he read Carly's reply to his, **hola**.

**Hi, wats up with u?**

**Nada, u**

**Well, some thing's up with Sam. have you noticed anything weird?**

Freddy smirked.

**Naw, she seems the same to me. **

**You're kiddin, rite? She looked crazy this morning... and she's being all paranoid.**

**Paranoid, Carly? You don't think that's a bit exaggerated?**

**No, she looked like she had just got out of a full blown make out session this morning. Then she told some lame story that made no since.**

It was impossible not to laugh at that one, he hadn't really taken into consideration the consequences of sucking on those soft lips or embedding his hands into those silky blond locks. It just all sort of happened.

**Really, que dijo**

**WT... I dont kno spanish**

He sighed, you think your friends would pick up on these things.

**What did she say?**

**Oh... She said she woke up late...had a pop-sickle for breakfast... and ran to school.**

**Y?**

**And, that would never happen to Sam**

**What makes you think that?**

**Cuz Sam would have had chicken or any other food that's meat flavored... not a freezy.**

He hated to admit it, but Carly was right. Sam had slipped up and now Carly was prying, her favorite hobby in Freddie's opinion. Oh well, he'd just lie to her and get her going on the completely wrong path.

**Maybe she's having some problems at home and really IS telling the truth?**

**Hmmmmm... Shut up Freddie, you know nothing.**

**Okay chika, I gotta go anyhow.**

Mission accomplished. Carly would deny the notion for a while, at least until her little mind completely consumed his idea as the only possible out come. In the mean time, Freddie would continue to be with Sam in secret. He smiled at the thought. Sam. Who would have thought that she could actually feel? Who would have thought that she felt so nicely? It all was confusing to him, but in a good way. Like exploring a foreign land, but knowing the language. Funny how when you started sneaking around with your best friend, your mind starts coming up with dumb ways of justifying it. Luckily for Freddie, his phone stopped him from rambling.

"Hello", Freddie said, not bothering to check who called.

"I'm coming over." She hung up before he could even speak.

"Okay." Tossing the phone to his bed, he got up. Sam was coming over, which meant she was probably trying to start up the benefits thing. He couldn't blame her either, after all, he was good with his mouth. A stupid smirk fell over his face. She's gonna be all over me.

* * *

><p>Freddie knew who was at the door just by the knock alone. Was it just him, or did Sam always do things angry? Shrugging of the thought, he opened the door. "If it isn't Princess Puckett. What brings, your highness?" Her reply was a punch in the gut that had him doubled over and howling in pain.<p>

"Now get out of the way before someone sees me", she growled, pushing past the wounded Freddie and making her way into his home.

"Where's your mom, Fred-Wanda."

The boy in turn merely glared at the girl who leisurely laid across his couch just after tossing her phone on the table. "Chinga tu madre." He mumbled to himself more than anything, but Sam seemed to know all universal curse words.

"What did you say to me?" Raising a very defined brow, Freddie began to speak.

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Sammy." There was something in the way she stood up. Her lips fixed into a set of choice words she had yet too say, the way her eyes seemed to promise death, how her breast rose and fell with each deep breath, or maybe it was the fact that he had caused these little quirks. He wasn't sure why, but it all strangely turned him on.

Sam stormed over to him. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" she asked, her voice too leveled for Freddie's liking.

"You mean, Sammy?" he asked, his lips curving into a smirk.

"You don't like Sammy, Sammy. What's wrong with Sammy, Sammy? I like Sammy, Sammy", the girl in question lifted her hand and bald it into a fist.

"I promise you, Fred-weaner, If you don't stop, I'm gonna smash your face in", Freddie laughed.

"C'mon Sammy, don't do that." She sent her hand barreling towards that stupid ass grin only to have him catch it in his hand. Brows furrowed in confusion, Sam struck again, but Freddie caught that punch too.

"Admit it Sam, you can't beat me anymore. I'm stronger than you."

"Oh yeah", she asked sweetly, before sending her knee straight into his crotch.

"Shit", he spat, kicking the door closed with his foot and slamming her against it. Now, with all the air gone from her body, Sam could see the flaw in her plan. Instead of emasculating him, she just succeeded in pissing Freddie off. So in a last ditch effort at gaining control, she tried to push him off of her.

Freddie, on the other hand had a different plan. Fueled by rage, he slammed her hands into the hard wood.

"You're not going anywhere." Sam scoffed.

"Don't threaten me, Bensen."

"What, you gonna kick me again?"

_Yup_. Sam sent her knee flying back towards his dick, but this time, Freddie blocked it with the side of his hip. "Fuck", he growled, pinning her legs against his own "stop doing that. Shit."

He glared at her. "Do you even realize how pissed off I am."

She shrugged awkwardly."Nope, not really", the feeling of his fingers as they painfully clenched her wrist reminded her.

"If I was somebody else, I would have seriously hurt you by now."

She knew he was right, but she refused to conform to him. "I can handle my own, Fredward", she seethed, but the sudden change of positions left her at a loss of words. Within an instant, he had her stomach pressed against the door, one hand above her her head and the other painfully pushed behind her back.

"Then break the hold", he hissed, his harsh words brushing against her neck and his body firmly set against her own. She should have been mad, but with how close he was, something different was happening. Something wrong. He shoved her arm slightly higher on her back, reinforcing the dull ache that sent her groaning in agony. Whether it was from the way he was touching her or the way he wasn't, she didn't know.

Sam let her head lull back against his shoulder. "Freddie", she breathed "Kiss me."

To say he was shocked to hear those words was an understatement.

Taking a step back, Freddie slid against the door and pulled Sam into his arms. "What was that, Puckett?", he asked, threading a fist full of her golden tresses into his fingers.

She leaned into his touch."I ain't gonna say it again."

He pulled her into a searing open mouth kiss, marveling in the feel of her tongue as it fought for dominance. Dominance, he'd be sure to take. At least that's what he thought before they heard the all too annoying knock against his door. Sam pulled away immediately, running into his room in an attempt to hide, leaving him all alone and hard as a rock. Damn.

_Thank God for loose pants and Lubert_. "What?", Freddie asked exasperatedly as he opened the door. Carly merely walked passed him without answering. Just like Sam, with a blatant show of disrespect, she took a seat on his couch in relaxation before she spoke. "Where's your mom?"

Freddie sighed "Why are you here?"

Carly looked up at him as if she was offended. "Okay, didn't know I needed to set an appointment."

Freddie found it hilarious that even Sam called first. "Well yeah, you kind of do. You know my mom Carly. She doesn't like surprises".

Yeah, because tonguing down Puckett was a normal every day thing. Technically it was, since that was their agreement, but he'd give himself the benefit of the doubt.

"Well... sorry, but I was desperate."

Freddie stared at her blankly. He was desperate too, hell. Specially since he was literally just a room away from true happiness and the only thing blocking it, was Carly. "Really, now?"

"Yes really!" she yelled.

"Do you seriously think that Sam is having home problems?"

No, you idiot."Yeah", he pointed to the hallway "Now get out."

"C'mon Freddie. Really. Tell me what you think."

I think I want you to leave. "I think that you should talk to Sam about this."

Carly pulled out her phone."You're right. Sam and I promised not to keep secrets and if anything is up, then she'll tell me."

That's when Freddie saw it, the distinct green cell sitting on the coffee table. The same one that belonged to Sam.

"Wait!"

Carly froze, her thumb floating just above the send button.

"Shouldn't you go some where private?"

The brunette smiled."Freddie you are filled with good ideas." Carly started towards his room. The Same room Sam was hiding. FML. Screw being nice, he'd end this long drawn out charade bluntly. Walking over to Carly, Freddie grabbed her by the shoulders and escorted her out of his apartment.

"By private, I meant your place." Shutting the door in her face, Freddie could finally relax.

"She's gone." Sam slowly came out of the room.

"That was close."

Freddie nodded. "Yeah."

"Yeah." They both looked at each other, the tension from before they were interrupted swarming back around them as if it had never left.

"So...", Freddie began "whatcha wanna do?"

"Well it wouldn't hurt for you to stop talking like that."

"Cómo quieres que hable?" with seductive grin, she started towards him .

"I don't know what you just said, but I liked it."

"You do, huh?" She nodded. "Then, come here" he pulled her into his arms "tu eres muy caliente", he mumbled, letting his lips gently brush against hers.

Sam giggled, she actually knew what that one meant."And?"

"Yo, quiero hacer el amor contigo"

"What did you just say?", he slid his arms further around her slim waist before kissing the soft skin of her neck.

"Nothing." He lied, sucking her flesh into his mouth.

Sam moaned, clutching his shoulders. How did this happen? She was supposed to be pounding him into the ground and instead, he was leaving love bites on her... oh no. Sam immediately pushed him away.

"If you left a mark, I'm gonna kill you", she hissed, rushing over to his bathroom to check herself in the mirror. She ignored his string of frustrated Spanish and fully examined her neck. "There", she ran over to the still rambling Freddie "Look, look what you did to me".

He scoffed. "That's a mole."

"Nu-uh", she looked back into her reflection "Oh."

"You're crazy. You know that, right?"

"Then why are we doing this? Why don't we just pretend that the past few hours never happened?"

"Because we don't want to", she turned to him.

"You do realize that we're horrible for each other, right? This won't last"

He placed a hand on her face. "I don't think you understand, Sam" Sinking his digits into the root of her locks, he pulled her until she was a breath away."I don't care if we're wrong for each other. I'm attracted to you, and I will fight for you."

"What if I don't want you to fight for me? What if I don't think that I'm right for you?"

Freddie smirked."I'm not forcing you, Sam. If you don't want this, then leave."

* * *

><p><strong>Chinga tu madre - litteraly means fudge your mother, but in this sence it's mother fudger<strong>

**Cómo quieres que hable? - How do you want me to speak?**

**tu eres muy caliente - you are very hot**

**Yo, quiero hacer el amor contigo - I want to make love with you**

**Yay... I finally produced yet another chapter for you guys... Truthfully i wrote this up and was done with it a while ago, but i didn't have acsess to a computer at the time. Lucky for you all I go the distance for my readers. To repay me, you should review. You know i love it! lol Please me!**


	4. iCan't Take It

**Fist let me start off by saying sorry for taking so long to update. I actually ended up getting a job which really made it hard to get to a computer... I guess it's a good thing that I ended up getting my own huh? HUH?**

**_"_Your joke sucks", I say to myself, shaking my head in utter disapointment.**

**"What do you mean..", I look at myself, holding my heart in pain "...I spent hours working on that one."**

**"In those hours that you waisted every bodies time, you could have posted this chapter." ****And with that thought. **

**I did.**

**Chapter 4- iCan't Take It**

* * *

><p>I'm not forcing you Sam. If you don't want this, then leave". part of her wanted to walk out right there. Atleast then, she wouldn't have to deal with the way she felt when he touched her or looked at her, she wouldn't stay up at night, wondering if he was thinking about her even half as much as she did him and she could fucking end this shit and be done with him forever.<p>

Then there was the truth. Man she hated that word - _truth_. Not that she liked lying on anything (and yes, she did enjoy it) but the truth just came with too many accusations. The truth was never fake. You could try to twist it and bend it how ever many times you wanted, but it would never change. It would always be fact.

And the fact was, being an asshole towards him, watching him suffer, and ridding herself of the... _fluttering butterlies_ in her stomach that she wished would just digest already, didn't compare to being in his arms.

They were so perfect when she was in them. Warmth, comfort, protection. Sam only felt this way when Freddie was holding her. And when he wasn't, she felt light, almost empty.

And he could never find that out.

"Freddie...", she spoke softly. Damn, she didn't just want it, she yearned for it. She secretly liked being with him. The feelings that he seemed to rile within her had somehow become an adiction.

Still, the stubborn Puckett in her, could't stand him. Wasn't she supposed to be kicking his ass. Instead here she was acting like Pam. Since when did Sam Puckett let some doofas rule her? Why the hell was he even effecting her in such a obnoxious way?

She hated feeling like this - how her stomach would lurch just by watching him laugh or how her heart would pund whenever he spoke. Mostly, she just couldn't stand the fact that _she_, of all people, actualky wanted _him_. The bane of her life. Not just a few weeks ago she sabotoged his scholarship to some geeky ass school? So why the hell was she acting like his lame ass was the center of her world?

"Well, Fred-dumbass, it was fun while it lasted, but I think it's time we pretend like this never happened." Sam let her inner monologue guide her body. "I think that we tried something that quite fankly, is an abomination."

Chewing the inside of her cheek, she turned to leave. If she could just walk out that door. If she could just maintan the front for just a secont longer. She just had to keep herself from seeing his face when she ended their... thing.

Not beacuse it would hurt him. No, Freddie was that big of a prick. She was just weak. Samantha Pucket was worst than Pam. Atleast her mom could do without. For Sam, on the other hand, just by looking at those chocolate eyes would completely disolve any notion that she could continue on her way and forget the past nine hours of being so unbelivably close to him. Or the past day... no months. Okay, the past year of loosing her mind over him. It would be impossible.

Her foot got past the threshold to his bathroom, but her hand was tightly grasped in his. "Why do you keep fighting it?" His voice, a gentle deep resounding base, left her frozen in place. Fuck, what was wrong with her? Why didn't her body do what she wanted it to?

"Well Sam?" She scoffed. What did he expect her to say? That she had never really felt this way about anyone in her entire life? That the thought of being close to him excited her, but scared the shit out of her because she was supposed to hate him? Did he want her to admit, that she wasnt good enough for him? That she was poor trash that could never hold up to his level?

Fuck that.

"Cause, this will only end in disaster."

He shrugged "And?"

"AND your gonna end up..." Leaving me. The blond stopped herself from speaking before she let out the words that she refused to even admit to herself.

"I'm gonna what?"

Sam said the first thing that popped into her mind.  
>"fall in love with me. It always happens in these kinda of situatuins." She tried not to get too angry when he laughed so blatantly in her face.<p>

That notio, however, went out the windoe, just like FReddie if he didn't shut the fuck up. Something about someone so stupid and pointless laughing, no, cackling at her expense was really starting to piss her the hell off.

"It's not funny" she growled. Freddie clutched his stomach, his honey eyes squinting half from joy and the rest from the stress that each chuckle had on his abs.

"Sorry", he breathed, trying, but failing to compose himself "... it's just, haha, what makes..." breaking into another fit of giggles that nearly had Sam ringing his neck, the computer genious finally got enough of his conposure to finnish his sentence "... What makes, you think that you won't be the one falling for me?"

That was simple, because she already fucking fell. What scared Sam the most was that the voice had no part in that little tidbit.

"Face it Freddie, your one of those romantic pansy types. It's bound to happen" She tried not to melt from the look he gave her. Eyes so intense, burned into her with a heat, that left her questioning whether it was really him.

"Who said anything about love? I just want to do dirty things to you." She forced out a laugh.

"Puh-lease Freddie, your a complete wimp. You don't have a bad bone in your body." He pushed himself off the bathroom wall and slowly stalked his way over to her.

"Oh, I get it now", he started, slinking his fingers around her waist and pulling her flush against his body. She tried to pretend like she wasn't shocked when she felt his dick, hard against her belly. Tried to pretend like she didn't like it. "You talk a big game, but really, your scared as hell." He let the words wash over her, along with the inquiring digits that palmed the round of her ass.

If it was any other guy she would have decked him right in the face, but when Freddie grabbed her like that, logic went out the window. All Sam could do at this point was feel. So she closed her eyes, focusing on the hands that squeezed at her flesh, just before he lifted her completely off the ground and onto the bathrooms' prestene white marble counter top. "You see, I think your afraid", he mused, priying open her legs just enough to wrap them around his hips as well as press his cock against the thin material of her pants. Sam bit her lip.

"Of what?" He smirked.

"Me finding out that you _want_ me to do dirty things to you." She let her legs tighten their hold on him, pleasently gasping when he welcomed the jesture with a firm thrust.

"Shit, fucking kiss me again." He rocked back, bending his knees slightly to give himself extra leverage, before plowing back into her, making sure his erection rubbed her in just the right spot. She hisses out another breathless "fuck" that had his blood boiling.

"I rather here your sexy ass voice, screaming my name", he slowly grinded his pelvis into her, listening intently as her breath went ragged, then he eased the pressure, just to pump back into that special spot, just hard enough to lift her off the counter.

She moaned, her even alto echoing off the walls and further sealing his resolve. "Say it", Freddie growled, hooking his hands around her knees to pull her against his hard on.

"Kiss me", she faught back, swirling her hips into a circle on his length. He graoned out a no, spreading her thighs even farther in an attempt to get closer to her.

"Dicen que", he muttered against her throat, ringing his fingers into her thick blond locks and roughly tuggung her head to the side, Making sure to take advantage of the creamy flesh now exposed to him. Was it crazy that when she mewled like that it made him go damn near insane? Was it absolutely nuts that he wanted to take her on the bathroom counter knowing good and well his mom would be home at any given moment?

"Not there", she whined "I want you to kiss me right."

"Not until you. Say. My. Fucking. Name", he slamed into her with each punctuated word.

"Freddie", she wined "don't make me..." He slamed his mouth over her own, tasting her words against his tongue and morvaling at how incredibally perfect she was. He pulled back just a little, sliding his langua across the softess of her lips before blowing on the wet apendage. The cold made it that much better when he sucked the flesh into his mouth, using his teeth to gently nip at the swollen bliss that was Samantha Puckett.

The kiss was brutally short, yet it had enough impact to leave Sam speechless, her lips itching for another, even a peck, anything that would allow her to feel _his_ again. She opened her eyes, fixing her vocal cords to let out a pout when she noticed the shit eating grin curently spred across Freddie's stupid ass face.

"Jolly Ranchers...", he said pulling her just close enough for his mouth to hover above her own "...Funny how someone so bitter can taste so sweet."

She replied to his coment with a punch to the dick.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And so, another chapter continues the story of young<em>-**

**Hey everybody... I'm gonna save you the horrible banter and say I love you for reviewing, favoriting, alerting, and loving my story. As rediculous as it sounds, I actually thought ppl would hate it. SO when I got such suprisingly amazing reviews I was shocked... and I wanted to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. 3333333 THANX!**

**Now I have another suprise for my lovelies... I didn't just work on this as a slacked off at my boring job in corprate America. NO- I worked hard for you and came up with another fic even more crazy and dramatastic (yes I made that up) than this one! It will be posted on my pg so check it out. Also, my Zack and Cody is ridiculous, so don't read that.**

**I mean it started off good, but I was in such a rush to finnish it that I ruined the ending... so you can just ignore that one. Anywho... please review! REAVIEW I SIAD :3**


	5. iGo Crazy

**Okay so I have not gotten a chapter out in forever... BLAME MY JOB! It's taking over my life... okay so I went to Mega-Con, but that didn't count...Okay so I went to the strawberry festible to Dimi Livato, but that's doesn't count either. OKAY SO I WENT TO MIDNIGHT MADNESS AFTERWARDS AND HIT ON THIS HOT MIXED GUY, BUT BUT... okay so i've totally been blowing writing off because i've been reading fanfiction...**

**But... but... BUT I LOVE FANFICTION!**

**And I figured you guys loved it too, so I decided to update to rid you of the torture.**

**Sowy V_V... feel free to hate me, but you also have to enjoy this chapter ^_^ and with that I give you.**

Chapter 5 - _iGo Insane_

* * *

><p><em>"Freddie", she wined "don't make me..." He slammed his mouth over her own, tasting her words against his tongue and marveling at how incredibly perfect she was. He pulled back just a little, sliding his langua across the softness of her lips before blowing on the wet appendage. The cold made it that much better when he sucked the flesh into his mouth, using his teeth to gently nip at the swollen bliss that was Samantha Puckett.<em>

_The kiss was brutally short, yet it had enough impact to leave Sam speechless, her lips itching for another, even a peck, anything that would allow her to feel his again. She opened her eyes, fixing her vocal cords to let out a pout when she noticed the shit eating grin currently spread across Freddie's stupid ass face._

_"Jolly Ranchers...", he said pulling her just close enough for his mouth to hover above her own "...Funny how someone so bitter can taste so sweet."_

_She replied to his comment with a punch to the dick._

Sitting in the dark recesses of her own room, Sam could only reflect in horror of the last five hours of her life. What the _hell_ had she gotten herself into?

_**Freddie's lips.**_

That solitary, delicious yet very, _very_ disturbing thought presented itself in her mind. She tried to pretend that it didn't really affect her, but just the thought alone left her body tingling all over.

Damn if the asshole prick wasn't the best kisser who ever cursed the face of the earth. His mouth did things to her. _Bad things_. Things that made her do stupid shit, like have her sitting on a hard ass bathroom sink, legs tightly wrapped around hips that belonged to a total goob while proceeding to let said goob dry hump her... and enjoy it.

Now all she could do was regret the awful day she even told Freddie something in the first place. Not only did he use it against her to torture her, albeit the good kind, but she also was forced into hiding it from Carly.

The same Carly she promised she would never ever again keep a secret from. How the hell was she supposed explain to her best friend that she had made out with _Freddie?_

Hell, she could barely even wrap her own brain around the situation.

How was he so damn good at it anyway? He was only a few months older than her, right? Not to mention, the only girls he dated seemed prudish enough. But there always was that tramp who wanted to steal him from iCarly.

_Had Freddie already done it?_

An overwhelming feeling crept into her chest. Something she had never truly felt before. It was a subtle ache, it's ebb slowly increasing with each shaky breath she took. She felt as if her lungs were caving in. Each vital organ slowly contracting, making it just that more difficult to breath.

Then there was her heart. Painfully, it thudded against her ribs, a retched throb, that left her clawing at the front of her white cotton shirt. What the hell? Why did the thought of Freddie screwing that bitch hurt so damn much?

_**Freddie wouldn't dare touch a girl in that way. **_The voice tried to sooth the strange feeling. Sam shrugged. **What does that make me then? **

Rolling over onto her stomach she pulled the covers over her messy blond locks. **A fucking fling- Does he think I'm easy or something?**

_**Of course not, Freddie isn't capable of being **__that__** big of an ass. **_She was right about that one. Freddie was a lot of fucking things. A douche, a prick, a weaner, a hell of a kisser, but he wasn't a jerk... and that was saying something.

**Then why the hell is he so damn** (she hated herself for even acknowledging that it in fact was) **good?**

_**I don't fucking know, do I look like I have all the answers... maybe he did fuck some bitch, but not her... anybody but her.**_

**The only other reasonable person would be- **For the briefest of moments, true fear unlike anything she had ever imagined crept into Sam's very core. She almost wanted to puke at the thought. That was until reality came smacking her right in the face and she ignored the ridiculous notion all together. Everybody and their grandpa knew that Carly Shay was way too much of a goody, goody for _that_. Then there was the whole fact that her best friend clearly had no romantic feelings for the geek in question.

_**If it bothers you that much, you should ask him. **_Sam scoffed at the idiotic idea. **First of all, It doesn't bother me. Secondly, I wouldn't ask Freddie what time it is, let alone shit that has to do with his pathetic sex life.** She smirked. That was more like it. Belittling Freddie always was the best way to go when nothing else made sense.

_**So what part of that "pathetic love life**_**"**_** do you**_** fal****l**_** in, considering you damn sure wasn't complaining when he had you on that counter, practically begging for him to screw you. **_

There were times when Sam could handle the truth. For example, she knew that she was in love with the one person she truly hated.

She also knew that that love could only end bitterly, which is why she scurried out of his apartment as soon as she got done punching his dick, regretting everything thing that had transpired in that fucking bathroom.

And of course she knew that she would definitely have to end whatever the hell they had started. For her sake and for humanities sake, she promised herself, that as soon as she got him alone, she was going to sever all ties that were none platonic with him. Sam could only hope that there budding friendship would remain unaffected or at least a fucked up half friend ship where they ignored the way they affected one enother.

But there was one thing Samantha Puckett, damn sure, was not ready to admit. She refused to consider that she was completely willing to become sex buddies with one Freddie Benson.

Hell no.

Shit wasn't happening.

Not even when pigs sprouted wings and Ryan Securest grew a pair.

She would never, ever in her life, let Freddie back between her legs. She couldn't think straight when he was there. Her body developed a mind of its own in those dangerous moments and it seemed to comply to _his _every freaking will.

"Fuck that", Sam spat out loud, rolling onto her back. "Tomorrow... I'm gonna end it."

_**Why?**_

She sighed heavily. **Why the fuck would I stay with him?**

_**Because you really want to. **_Another heavy breath fell from her lips "No, it's fucking weird."

_**Do you really think that? What about how he makes you feel? **_A pang shot directly through her heart.

**I don't feel anything for him, okay?**

_**You don't like the way he touches you?**_ The ache slowly situated itself at another part of her anatomy. Though the ebb felt different, more of a dull throb that left her clenching her legs together in a failed attempt to sooth it.

**...**

_**Answer the question. Do you not like the way his hands feel against your body? **_Another breath slipped past her mouth. She liked his touch alright...a little too much.

The memory alone made her bite her lip in pure agony. His hot wet kisses still left her skin tingling, _burning_ for his touch. The want made her think of his hands... those bloody hands that she had no idea could be so strong left trails of liquid fire seering in their wake.

The feeling became stronger. Made her fucking hot.

_**Don't you just wish he was here? **_

Damn

She wanted him there, alright. If only to make the pleasant pain go away.

_**I wonder how it would feel... if he touched me there. **_She pretended that her hand was his, leisurly, she pulled up her shirt.

_**He's such a fucking tease. **_Sam chuckled at the thought, something light, then breathless as she slipped her fingers underneath the cotton panties she wore.

_**He'd definitely start gentle, **_excepting the comment as true, she softly grazed her clit, moaning a little at the image in her mind's eye. She saw honey brown orbs, glinting with curiosity as he slowly rolled the bundle under the pad of his middle finger.

"You like that?" He asked, not cockily, but legitimately in wonder as he rubbed at the tender flesh. Her head lolled back and a throaty moan fell from her lips before she whispered… _what do you think…_ in the dark silence of her room.

Freddie smirked, lifting his hand to his mouth and, excruciatingly slow, licking the digit. Then he lubricated her labia with his hand, smirking when she bucked against the quickened pace.

"Mmm shit", she hissed, sitting up into his extremities, her legs cocking wider to allow him better access.

"You want me to go faster?" He asked darkly, adding a finder to his lovely assault, watching in awe as she moaned a little louder at the action. Falling back onto the bed and arching into each pluck of his wicked touch, Sam bit her lip.

Gripping the other hand into her now knotted blond locks, she bit out a muffled curse when he slowed down, torturously tasting her against his tongue before he plunged back in. "Mmm, Freddie", She breathed, flipping over onto her stomach "Don't stop."

"I won't baby", He muttered against her ear "Not until you cum in my hands" Shifting up onto her knees, she rocked against his touch, her lips barely containing the quiet mules of pleasure.

She was so close.

"Freddie"

She could feel it, the dull ache winding up.

"Uh, mmh like that"

Tighter

"Ooh, oh, yes!"

Tighter

"Dammit"

Her body started to betray her, but she still managed to keep rubbing herself all the while, picturing that it was his fingers that were bringing her steadily to the brink. She brought her hand back to her mouth, dipping the limbs past her lips to wet them.

Then she slid the moist exstremities back between her slick walls, gyrating her body against her nimble digits. Lip biting, toe curling bliss etched her very core and she fell into her pillow before releasing all over herself.

She laid therefore a while, kicking off the panties that had somehow only ended up on one ankle. Was it strange that she wanted to call him and tell him what she had done to herself...that she wanted him to know that when she masturbated she thought of him?

_**You're fucking crazy, but not that damn crazy. **_She figured she'd settle for a simple "hi."

Picking up her cell she flipped open the screen, but paused when she saw the message she had seemed to miss, during her little... special time. It was from _him_. Weird considering that it was now like twelve o'clock and the message was quite recent (and she totally fucked herself and imagined him doing it).

_I want to see you again_

Her heart skipped a beat as she read the words. Was he fucking serious? Hell, with the way she was flip flopping these past few days, she guessed anything was possible.

**y**

She sent the message, and awkwardly laid there half naked as she waited for his reply. Luckily for her nerves, he answered rather quickly.

_I want to kiss u... badly_

If her heart hadn't failed with the first message, then it definitely did now_. _It wasn't what he was texting that was shoking her. No, it was more the fact of how desperate he sounded. It was almost as if, for that split second, she could almost believe that this was more than just a game for him. But she immediately refused to see it as a plausible outcome. Her heart just wouldn't allow it.

**What if I dont want 2**

The next message came too soon, almost as if he had her scripted.

_I would tell you, but you do want to _

Sam scoffed at his bold confidence.

**fuk u Frankin-Freddie, i dnt want shit from u**

_I would let u _

Her throat clenched at the first half of his text

_but only if you begged for it. _

Sadly enough, the last bit made her smile.

_So let me see you_

**no**

_Y not? _

She almost chuckled at that one, but managed to let out a bitter snarl instead.

**face it, your a total goob. i cant be caught dead hanging out with you**

_So you just want to keep me your dirty little secret?_

**yeah, lets go with that :P**

_then let me come over_

**what if i say no again, huh**

_then i'll just have to convince u ;)_

**ur nasty**

_u likey? _

She really did.

**gross benson, not in a million yrz**

_I would come over... and make you_

**you cant MAKE me do SHIT**

_Just admit you want me there_.

Damn...she really did

**never, that would make me a hypocrite **

_no, it would make you honest_

**You dont get to decide that, you dont know shit about what i feel**

_then let me know... tell me._

She didn't know what to feel. Part of her was pissed off that he acted as if he had all the answers, the other part relieved that he seemed to know all the answers, which then ended in her being pissed off again because she seemed to have none of the damn proverbial answers!

**you want to know how i feel? you want me to poor out my fucking heart or something?**

She was expected some witty remark. Some fucking, snarky ass line that would solidify all the fucked up feelings she had for him, but when she looked down at the phone, his single answer staring up at her from the floresent screen made her heart drop. The simple, sweet _Please_ that blared across her line a vision left her just as lossed as ever.

**fine,** **you can come over in a week Ma will be gone**

_That long!_

**Yeah, thats the only time she wont be home**

_What for?_

**Her and her friend or going on a road trip**

_For how long?_

**Two weeks**

_Interesting...What time should i come?_

**surprise me... but after five... thats when she leaves**

_K_

Frowning at the last message, Sam tossed her phone as far away from her as she could. Next week she was gonna do it, she would end this deal of theirs. She only wished she could have held out for a little longer.

* * *

><p>Carly sat in English class completely stomped. Ever since that day at the lockers, she barely even saw Sam. When they did finally meet, thanks to iCarly, all her best friend seemed to do was pick on poor Freddy. It was even worse than usual which meant two of three things. 1) Sam had a crush still. 2) Sam was having problems at home. Either way, her best friend was hiding something and from her of all people. Carly chose then, that she would get to the bottom of it.<p>

At first she was still leaning on number one, but after strong observation, it was obvious that Sam had zero feeling for John Doe. So, Carly would spy on option number two with a "surprise" stop at Sam's place. If anything was up, she'd be able to hear it all the way down the street and if not, then she could hang out with her. All in all it was a win, win.

"I will find out what you're hiding Sam, even if it kills me."

"Carly, you might not want to talk to yourself in public. It makes you look crazy." It was a sad day, when Gibby started making since.

A sad day indeed.

* * *

><p>For the fifth time, Sam walked into health class distraught. It was the only period she shared with just Freddie and it became the spot where he would remind her of their up and coming... session.<p>

"It's Friday", he muttered, far too close to her neck. His breath, brushed against the sensitive skin, leaving shivers tumbling down her spin, Sam shook her head in the negative, despite the fact that he thought this would be _that type of meeting_ she knew that she was going to once and for all, end the madness that had started a week prior.

"Yeah, Ma went to Vegas with her friend Betty who scored free tickets to an Elvis impersonating contest." They both knew that already, but she really didn't know what to say. And so he answered the only way he saw fit.

"Okay... then I'm coming over". She tried not to frown. If she was truly honest with herself, then she'd admit that she loved every second of this deal. In the course of a week, despite the fact that he was supposed to be waiting until today Freddie had stolen more than just a peck on the lips and just like a coke addict her body complied undoubtedly.

But she also wasn't honest….or maybe too honest.

Which is why Sam never failed to remind herself that she would never be in his league.

Freddie was the type of guy to make something for himself. In five years, she could see him, valedictorian of his class with a Bachelors' in Engineering, yet still, hell bent on going back for more. To be better than their small town and actually make something of his self worth being proud of.

Worth bucket loads more than she, Samantha-No-Fucking-Good- Puckett, the loser, currently spending her third year in prison for shanking some harry dude for a piece of damn bacon.

"When?" She played along, knowing full well they had already planned this shit out.

"When I get there, it'll be like a surprise, remember?" She bit her lip.

"That's cool". He raised a defined brow at this.

"You're not chickening out... are you Puckett?" Ignoring the fact that she _was _very well planning on doing just that, she glared up at the arrogant dweeb. When the fuck did he get balls and where the hell was she when it happened?

"I'm not afraid of anything", Sam growled, sucking in a breath she prayed he didn't notice as he leaned over her desk.

"Need I remind you of the bathroom scene?" His voice reeked with an innocence that they both knew had malicious intent.

"Don't fuck with me Benson", she seethed, her teeth clenched so tight, his mouth ached. He covered the momentary lapse in fear with an arrogant smirk as he glared down at the fist, she threateningly had clenched in the fabric of his collar. Then his gaze shot up under hooded dark lashes, brown eyes dead locked on piercing blue that he couldn't, for the life of him, read.

"You're just dying to touch me, huh?" She scoffed bitterly, shoving him out of her vice grip before shooting him with a fierce glare.

"You're really asking for it", she warned, pointing a finger into the chest that was much more firmer then she had remembered.

"I'm not the computer guy you picked on back when we started iCarly..." he made sure to keep his composure, leaning further into her bobbed wired bubble. This very spot where he was close enough to feel the breath of her angry pants seemed to be the one place on earth where she became vulnerable. He always wondered how she did it.

Shoot flames of insults out of those pink soft lips, yet still managed to moan the most beautiful tune he had ever heard. How was it possible that somebody so unbelievably tough, be so damn soft. He only wished he could live in that place, where she let her guard down. He only wished to learn everything about her mind, body and soul. What made her so damn jaded or what made her cry. He wanted to know it all. "...so don't fuck with me, Puckett. Unless, you're willing to deal with the repercussions"

He noticed the shiver that captivated her body at his words and there very obviously double meaning. "I'll leave you broken", she chided and he wondered if she was talking to him or herself.

All he knew as that he was willing to do anything to convince her otherwise. "How so?" He asked. Answered with a smirk of her own, Sam decided to take her own stand. He may have gotten stronger than her over the years, but she'd never give him the upper hand.

"Now that's _my _little surprise." With that, the bell rung and she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>So don't fuck with me, Puckett. Unless, you're willing to take the repercussions?<strong>

Who the _hell_ did he think he was? She was mother-fucking Sam Puckett and he needed to learn some damn respect.

"This is how it starts." She growled evilly, frantically searching through her drawers for not just any outfit, but _the_ outfit that would have the bastard eating his very words.

_**What the hell are you doing? **_She scoffed at her inner self (she knew what the hell was up) Sam was sick of being the one _pining. _After the past few days she was officially done with the mellow-fucking-dramatic sappy ass romance flick that had become her life.

Since when did she start letting losers like _Freddie _affect her? Why the hell was she allowing a glance from the nub, **just one pointless glance**, make her stomach drop?

"Fuck that, he should be feeling that shit". Scratching at the itchy material of her moms "good lacy bra", Sam glared at the mediocre clothes. "It all sucks!", She screeched, storming out of her room and towards the laundry basket of clean clothes she washed about a day ago.

_**This is not good. I thought we agreed that there would be no more of this- **_"Screw that... Mama's gonna seduce his ass."

_**What?**_

"I'm sick of his ass getting the better of me... he needs to see how it feels." **How it feels to be teased.**

_**So you're still breaking it off with him?**_

**Of course I am.**

_**But you want to get him hard first?**_

**Exactly**

_**That's cold... even for me.**_

**I though we _wanted_ to do this.**

_**Oh we both want to do this, but why do you have to stop?**_

**Because... **Sam didn't have to finish the thought... she knew, but still wasn't ready to admit. Not to mention, the stupid question alone brought down her spunk.

That was until she looked at herself in the mirror. It was nothing special really. Just some loose pajama pants that hung low on her hips adding just that much more appeal to the small black tank top that clung perfectly to her "d" cup and showed just a little mid drift.

_**It's missing something**_; the voice spoke and with it came an idea. A devilish smirk fell upon her face. Freddie was going to flip.

* * *

><p>Freddie knocked at the hunter green door his mind wondering on one thing.<p>

Sam.

When she told him she'd have her own little surprise, he had been weary to say the least. Some things just didn't mix and the thought of whatever surprise Sam had in mind, surely meant pain for him.

That thought however went out the window when his eyes landed on two, hard tips that seem to bead out from the cotton material of her shirt.

Samantha Puckett had on no bra.

"You want me to flip out don't you?" She looked shocked.

"What do you mean?" Grabbing her slender waste, he walked in, closing the door behind him with a kick of his foot.

"Is this some kind of silent plea for me to deflower you?"

"First off, no….and don't call it something so lame." A sly smirk glided over his lips as he rested his arms on the small of her back, using the slightly awkward looking yet surprisingly confortable angle to fall beneath her line of vision. His brown eyes peered up at her with a boyishly cute glint.

"You like it though, don't you?" He inquired, curiously fingering the apex of her cotton clad breast. The touch almost caused her to lose her train of thought, but the momentary fault sent a rush of anger that reminded her of her interior goal.

"I hate it." She almost laughed as an adorable brow rose just above the other, but he's face soon was out of sight all together since she had planted one on his lips. Freddie sure as hell made this shit look easy, but to be honest, from the moment her lips met his, her mind blanked out.

Not because it was too good (though it was pretty damn good) but more just because she was fucking lossed. So she did what she did best.

Winged it.

Pushing him a little too forcefully into the door she smirked at his shocked face, just before she pushed her chest against his "Makes you sound like a little bitch" Forcing herself not to gasp, she let him pull her more snugly against his body just before he pressed his lips softly against hers.

"Take me to your bedroom", she knew it was innocent, but boy did he manage to make that sound so wrong. It made her want to suck his potty mouth right between her teeth, which she did, before nibbling down on the supple skin and marveling at the groan he elicited. His fingers gripped her hip, ruff enough to excite her yet with a gentleness that reminded of whom exactly he was.

Freddie: The boy who stole her heart.

"And what would you want me to call it?" He whispered against her lips, just before kissing her.

Once

Twice

"Fuck. Plain and simple." She pulled him closer to the back of the apartment where her room was. Wrapping her digits about the loups of his dark jeans, her mouth now planted into his neck.

"That has no feeling in it." Why the hell did he have to be so sweet about everything? He always had to ruin things, filling her empty heart with that false hope that she knew would never fucking happen. She pulled back, wincing at the dread in his eyes as the words she needed him to hear slipped from her mouth.

"Freddie, I don't believe in that kind of shit." She wished she could tell what the hell he was thinking. At the moment he just stood there, his eyes focused yet unfocused as they scrutinized her face. He looked as if he was searching. Searching her entire soul and looking for the hint that she was lying.

Did he know she was lying?

He leaned down, his head tilting ever so slightly before kissing her again; even softer, sweeter as if he wanted to prove something that she couldn't quite understand. "What about how you feel? That rush whenever you get close to someone", he slammed her body against her white door and she tried to ignore how her heart tightened in her chest "the ache you feel when they touch you?" His soft hands slid under her shirt, molding to her supple skin, leaving trails of heat in their wake.

"It's lust... and it all leads to fucking", she lied, letting him pull her into yet another searing kiss.

He sucked her full pouty lip into his mouth hard, waiting for it to swell before licking the abused flesh and dipping his tongue where they both knew it always belonged.

She tasted like mint and candy. He could tell that before he came, she had brushed her teeth and sucked on a couple of jolly ranchers to mask the taste. But he savored it, savored every minute of her as he roughly pulled her closer to him, vaguely wondering what else she'd be willing to suck on. Threading a hand in a mass of her curly blond locks he decided he'd test that theory.

Breaking the kiss, Freddie violently pulled at her hair, exposing her creaming taut neck and trailing his lips down across her throat in an array of butterfly kisses, listening to the way her body responded to his touch. Each breathless moan, each soft, barely audible whimper egged him on.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He asked, wickedly cupping her soft breast in his free hand. He wasn't sure what he wanted her answer to be.

She always was so blocked. Always keeping him at an arm's length and yet here she was, clinging to _him_, and he couldn't stop himself from _wanting_ her to never let go.

To depend on him.

In that moment, Freddie wanted nothing, but for her to trust him. He sucked down onher puls, completely oblivious to the fact that Sam- honest to God- wanted to say yes. She wanted Freddie Benson and was completely alone with him. Fixing her mouth to comply, she started to speak, but halted upon hearing that deadly sound.

All time froze when that fist wrapped on the door. "Sam, are you there?" Thank the heavens it was Carly and not a drunken version of her mom, nocking only because she lost her key.

"Hide in my mom's room", She whispered, mentally smiling as Freddie nodded just before taking off without a word.

"Sam. Hurry up."

"Yeah, I'm coming." Despite how pissed she was, she was really glad Carly showed up. Everybody and their mom knew that Sam wasn't ready for what was about to go down and since her and Freddie's relationship- if you could call it that- was geared on physical stimulation, things moved faster than expected.

Rules Sam, we need rules.

She chose not to listen to the voice that wickedly laughed in her mind. After all, she was supposed to A) turn him on... not the other way around. And now here she was, talking about fucking rules when she clearly was originally planning on ending the damned deal in the first place.

She knew good and well that shit wouldn't fly now. No, she was definitely in too deep... she'd just keep it physical. **I could do this while still protected my heart, right? **She decided that silence meant yes and with that she let out a much needed indifferent sigh.

Calmer, the blond opened the door. It was locked, but you could still open it fromthe inside. Good, for not having to flip the lock every time you go outside, bad cause it was way too easy to lock yourself out. Thus, she learned long ago to have a key at all times or to just spend the night at Carly's.

"What brings you here".

"Nothing, just wanted to spend time with mi amiga." Carly was a terrible liar, but Sam knew that digging for the truth would only lead to her own demise, so she chose not to question it.

"Okay, but it sucks over here. You could've just called and I would have came right over." **Nope, I would have blocked that call and made the second biggest mistake of my life.** The first being the foolish act of falling in love with Freddie-puss.

"What have you been doing?" **Tongue wrestling and contemplating having sex with Freddie**.

"I took a nap."

"Aw, I'm sorry, did I interrupt you?" Funny, how her best friend would use such choice words.

"Yeah, but I'll live."

"So _what'cha_ wanna do?" **I **_**want'cha**_** you to leave**. She felt so horrible after thinking that. Carly was her best friend and not only was she huge secret from her, but this whole thing between her and Freddie was distancing the two.

"We could play on my mom's laptop?" Carly smiled at this.

"Kay, I'll get it and you can make us sandwiches." The leaner girl made her way down the hall.

"Where is it?"

"It's in her room". Sam paled when reality hit her. **Freddie was in there!**

"Wait Carly, I'll get it." Carly looked over her shoulder

"That's pointless; I'm already at the door."

"You know how my mom is, about people in her room." Carly nodded.

"Yeah, you're right... I'll make the sandwiches." The naive girl strutted off to the kitchen and Sam went to get the laptop. She opened the door only to find a lump in the middle of the bed.

Freddie coughed as if he were her mother, _sick._

"Great hiding spot Fred-doofas, why not just _tell_ Carly you're here?"

"Shut up, I can't think well under pressure!" She smirked.

"So then what do you call what you did out there?" His eyes seemed to darken even in the dimly lit room.

"Instinct", the way he said it, his baritone smothered with lust, it did (previously mentioned) _things _to her.

"You have to go."

"Why?" That captivating sound was gone, over taken by that cute adorable whiny thing he did when he couldn't have his way. "I just got here."

"So?" he glared at her, pointing down at the reason why it was so important he stayed. "Carly wants to_... hang out_". She tried to pretend that she didn't say that last part with such annoyance, Freddie must have completely missed her hint that she too was disappointed, for he never failed to break the droll stare.

"You can't be here, what if we get caught."

"That sounds like a personal problem to me", he lay back in the bed.

"I swear I'm gonna kill you", she whispered this threat before leaving the room where Carly was right in her face.

"Ahhh!". They both screamed, Carly dropping the sandwiches and Sam dropping what should have been the computer or maybe her dignity? Yeah, she'd stick with the latter since she had completely forgot the p.c and Carly _had_ to have seen Freddie-Cockroach cooped up in her mother's bed.

Damn, she should have never had to think those words in her entire existence. "Sorry Sam", Carly picked up the food.

"Yeah," Sam said awkwardly. The way Carly was acting was almost as if she still remained oblivious. "What- uh...what did you see?" The brunettes' brows furrowed.

"_Nothing_", she spoke slowly "What- uh...what's in there that would make you ask?" Sam squinted. Damn mind games and the dick who thought of them.

"There's _nothing_ in there to see, I just wanted to know if _you_ saw something". Carly dropped the sandwiches again.

"Ah-ha, you _are_ hiding something". Sam's heart literally stopped beating.

"What? NO!", Carly pushed Sam out of the way and bee lined for the door.

"Carly don't!", Sam screamed, tackling her best friend to the ground. The agile brunette still managed to slither her way from out of her arms. She ran to the door and slammed it open, ignoring Sam's desperate plea that seemed to echo down the hall. Sam could only watch in terror as the slender girl surveyed the room.

**Oh Shit. Oh Shit. Oh Shit. Oh Shit. **

She wasn't ready for Carly to know yet. Would she freak out? Or worse, would she act like _that _friend who was just too ecstatic about her and his being together? And she wasn't even remotely ready to admit being together (in any way shape of form) with…._Freddie._ No, what they shared was strictly physical.

Her dread only solidified as Carly eeped, face turning completely flush. She turned to Sam, horror etched on her pretty features. "Carly I-", before Sam could speak she ran out of the house, mumbling a sorry just before she ripped out of the door. Sam looked up and there it was.

Not Freddie, but her mom's dildo and hefty collection of porn spread across her bed. To top it all off, just at the head post, sat an extra-large bottle of lube.

"Freddy, you're a fucking genius"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... it has been a while... honestly, my laptop crashed, then I had a job, a very demanding job, then of course there were the wild night or two of intence partying and sleepovers at my never's which included many Gleekends as well a Super-Supernatural SaturdaySunday bashes... of course I had to catch up as well on the fanfics I love... that have bastard authurs like myself who take fudging forever to write and then I had, just had to watch my Japanese/Korean/Tiwanese drama's.**

**But, in the past three days, I realized that I hadn;t updated in for=fudging-ever and I emmediatly felt like a straight up dick... again, I sowy...**

**Please review as punishment...(okay, I'm DeMented so I dig that kind of thing ;) hehe)**

**and with that, I start writing more... and I promise, the next will come A LOT sooner... ps please tell me if i made any gramatical errors, I will try to fix them as soon a I can, just let me know.**

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me... I truly wouldn't write without you... you keep me going (even though I am super expired by this story and wont quit it) I try that much more to make you guy enjoy it, so fo just that... and review lol**

**Is it wierd that I kept writing stuff until i got and even number? Anywho, ignore that. Review... don't ever become a friend with benifits, because it's never as good ending as my story will or will not be, also don't be an ass to the customer services rep, it pisses us off and hurts a little :(oh and please and review!**

**Bye Bye **

**DeMented_Minx :)**


End file.
